Espejo
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: "Cuando despierto, temo que alguien más tome mi lugar." [Post-Rebellion][AU] Un siglo después de la derrota de Homura, el sistema ha cambiado drásticamente. Pero su alma es persistente y encuentra la forma de regresar.
Las instalaciones eran blancas, limpias, inmaculadas. Era de esperarse, se había invertido mucho dinero en su construcción. Equipamiento de primera; scanners, salas espejo, puertas que soportarían cualquier tipo de ataque. Disparos, bombas. Ácido.

Gozaba también de todo el equipamiento médico habido y por haber. La preocupación por garantizar la calidad de sus productos era la primera prioridad, por supuesto.

A estas horas, los pasillos con baldosas siempre brillantes estaban vacíos. Era hora de dormir, aquella en que _todos_ debían dormir, menos el personal. Salvo que estos se encontraban sagradamente en cada sala que les tocaba vigilar, o bien, trabajar con muestras. Revisar expedientes.

Cosas ajenas para los habitantes del centro de investigaciones.

No obstante, había una sola persona que no dormía. Simplemente no podía, no era ningún tipo de rebeldía. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, como los de un búho, luego de horas de tenerlos cerrados con los párpados temblando, rechazando la orden que daba su mente. Removió las sábanas, sabiendo que podría meterse en problemas, pero su cuerpo reclamaba y no quería sufrir calambres por horas, _de nuevo_. Sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad, así que pudo distinguir las siluetas y haciendo uso de la memoria las pudo reconocer sin problema. Se enderezó y sentó en el borde de la cama, preguntándose qué podía hacer.

Debía ser cautelosa, no quería atender un interrogatorio por la mañana. Las cámaras de seguridad funcionaban 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana. No le molestaba. De todos modos, había vivido de esa forma desde que tenía memoria. Con 16 años, Shion no conocía nada del mundo exterior. Al menos, no en persona. En la institución las tenían con un régimen de estudio férreo. La mayoría gozaba de buenos resultados, considerando que estudiar era de las pocas entretenciones que tenían.

Con todo, Shion empezaba a resentir el vacío. Había leído en textos básicos, hace años, que los cambios hormonales y cognitivos hacían normal este tipo de fenómenos, así que nunca le prestó mucha atención. Pero lo suyo era un poco más específico. Todos sus pensamientos y emociones negativas estaban relacionadas a la sensación de haber perdido algo, como un órgano. Algo vital. Algo _necesario_.

Dentro de sus opciones, pensó en que iba quedándose progresivamente sola. No, no es que estuviera sola, el flujo de chicas que ingresaban era constante. Se refería a aquellas con las que creció.

A la mayoría, desde hace 2 años que las habían reclutado para pasar a la siguiente etapa. A Shion le causaba curiosidad de qué se trataría, ya que el personal guardaba con recelo toda la información al respecto.

Curiosidad, sí. ¿Ganas de conocer? No realmente.

Balanceó las piernas de adelante hacia atrás, aburrida. El único sonido perceptible era el tic-tac del reloj de pared, que por alguna razón exigían que fuera de ese estilo, que a estas alturas de desarrollo electrónico, seguramente debían encargar hacer específicamente porque ya nadie usaba aparatos arcaicos como ese.

Shion respiró profundo y acabó poniéndose de pie con cuidado. No podía leer, porque leer implicaba encender luces, y encender luces implicaba que la descubrieran en cosa de segundos.

Al final, optó por estiramientos. Quizás sus noches de insomnio estaban relacionadas a sus malas posturas, porque energía sí le faltaba. Las rutinas diarias incluían entrenamiento específico, mínimo 2 horas al día.

Shion se paró con la punta de los pies, estirando la columna, respirando profundo para acomodar los huesos. Repitió el procedimiento 5 veces antes de pasar al siguiente ejercicio. Juntó ambas piernas, alineadas, y se agachó para tocar sus tobillos. Se regañó mentalmente porque le estaba costando trabajo, lo que quería decir que no había estado entrenando bien últimamente. Negó con la cabeza y repitió el movimiento. Ya tendría tiempo para revisar sus errores.

El tiempo sobraba, de cualquier manera.

Para cuando acabó, buscó una toalla para secar solo por si acaso hubiese rastros de sudor. No había; Shion acostumbraba soportar muchísima carga física como todas las demás.

Volvió a recostarse con la esperanza de que ahora sí podría conciliar el sueño. Lo único que obtuvo fue recitar aquellas especies de mantra antiguos –o al menos, eso le parecía a ella- solo para clavar su mirada en el techo, oscuro en contraste al impecable blanco del edificio. Entrecerró los ojos y optó por trenzar perezosamente un mechón de cabello oscuro. Se debatía mentalmente si debería cortarlo, era una molestia a la hora de lavarlo.

Pero… Cuando se imaginaba con el cabello corto, algo le decía que no, que no debería ser.

Shion era una chica que medía no más de 1.60. Contextura delgada y en sí ella era fina como un hilo. Si le levantabas la camiseta, podías ver sus costillas marcadas sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Si mirabas por la espalda, podías recorrer con detención todo el camino de su columna vertebral. La piel era pálida como una hoja de papel. Su rostro podía considerarse como estereotípicamente elegante, fino, detallado. Las personas solían elogiarla, pero a ella la traía sin cuidado alguno. Nunca tuvo una sola motivación donde considerara de alguna utilidad el ser 'bonita' como solían calificarla. Con todo, lo más destacable y que daba vida a esta muchacha era el color de sus ojos, el cual nadie más dentro de todo el edificio compartía: púrpura. Un púrpura intenso, bien marcado, vívido.

Bueno, no tan vívido en esos momentos. Las ojeras que lucía en los últimos días no le hacían ningún favor, y hace casi un año que los ojos de Shion habían perdido brillo.

De nuevo, no podía definir el por qué.

Una vez terminada su tarea, clavó la vista nuevamente en el techo. De concreto, firme. Un techo común y corriente que cumplía su función de ser. Un buen techo. Shion se concentró en apreciarlo, buscar alguna imperfección, pero acabó abriendo los ojos de par en par, asombrada cuando las imágenes aparecieron una tras otra. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la atacó en el preciso momento en que veía como una enorme ola de energía explotaba desde su pecho, tragándose a todo lo que la rodeaba.

* * *

"Sabes que ante cualquier anomalía, debes informar de inmediato, Shion."

"…Lo sé, pensé que era normal, al menos eso dice el libro de texto…"

"No. En algunos casos puede ser normal, dentro de una rutina establecida por el sujeto. Alguien que sufre de insomnio de un día para otro no se trata de un caso normal."

Shion se removió levemente. El foco de luz miraba hacia su rostro mientras los investigadores hacían un chequeo general de sus signos vitales. Otra persona se encontraba activando el mecanismo del scanner para un análisis a sus ondas cerebrales. Aquello fue una de las razones por las que no había reportado sus molestias; tenía una aversión grave a estar encerrada dentro del scanner. El espacio era muy reducido y muchas veces tuvieron que detener el procedimiento debido a los ataques claustrofóbicos de Shion.

La única opción que le quedaba era cooperar y que ojalá acabaran pronto para poder salir de ese calvario.

Quitaron los dispositivos y llevaron a Shion, empujando la camilla, en dirección a la cámara del scanner. Ella cerró los ojos, imaginando que se encontraba en otro lugar, amplio, colorido, iluminado. Por suerte los scanners de hoy en día eran tan sigilosos que podías hacer el intento efectivo de desligarte de la realidad durante el proceso.

Respiró profundo, y esperó.

* * *

Si quieres realzar las capacidades de un ser humano, es necesario implementar ciertos estímulos ambientales. El cuerpo funciona mediante la recepción de señales para las cuales genera respuestas específicas. Viéndolo de forma sencilla, si una persona quiere dominar alguna disciplina, debe practicarla constantemente para perfeccionarla. Así mismo, el cuerpo va adquiriendo agudeza en la ejecución de actividades a medida que las repite y las mecaniza. Un recién nacido no es capaz de usar un lápiz de forma adecuada porque carece de la motricidad necesaria para realizar la tarea.

Es así como las mentes gestoras del proyecto no podían conceder instalaciones que carecieran de diversidad de ambientes. Si bien mantenían todo controlado, no era recomendable vetar el potencial creativo de los sujetos.

Los dormitorios se encontraban en el edificio principal, donde se encontraba el equipo médico e investigativo. Sin embargo, existía otra construcción justo al lado. Era un centro recreativo, básicamente. Un piso concentraba las facilidades para el entrenamiento físico obligatorio, así como el electivo de acuerdo a potenciales y/o talentos. El segundo piso correspondía al lugar de relajación, un área de recreo. Jardines amplios mayormente, lagos artificiales. El tercero, salas de estudio y biblioteca. Finalmente, el cuarto correspondía a los comedores.

La sociabilización estaba permitida porque era necesaria para el desarrollo, también, pero vigilada desde cerca. Sin embargo, si alguien recurría en violaciones a las reglas, nunca era expulsado. Se le aislaba temporalmente, se le educaba de forma personalizada. Eventualmente regresaban al grupo, no sin antes haber pasado por examinaciones exhaustivas que garantizaran su 'rehabilitación'.

Shion no era especialmente sociable así que nunca había sufrido problemas de ese tipo. Desde que tenía memoria había sido así, era parte de su personalidad. Hablaba ocasionalmente con alguna que otra chica, pero nunca había establecido lazos afectivos con ninguna, en lo más mínimo. No le molestaba, al contrario. El verse obligada a compartir le agotaba.

Con todo, consideraba injusto el trato que se le daba. Las examinaciones eran normal y transversales para todas, pero a Shion la citaban de manera mucho más frecuente. Lo normal, para las demás, era de 2 veces a la semana, mientras que para ella solía fluctuar entre 5 a 10 veces semanales. Probablemente las aumentarían más todavía ahora que, por primera vez, presentaba anomalías.

Ella suspiró.

Luego de la estresante experiencia dentro del scanner, sus tutores le permitieron pasar el resto de la tarde libre para que o bien se relajara en las zonas verdes, o que se distrajera leyendo en la biblioteca. Optó por la primera, estaba mentalmente cansada como para leer.

El cielo artificial no era precisamente agradable, pero Shion lo ocupaba como referencia para fijar la mirada y dejar la mente en blanco. Estaba acostada, todo el cuerpo estirado contra la hierba. El campo de rosas se encontraba solo a unos centímetros, así que el olor intenso se colaba por su nariz. Agradable. Siempre le había gustado esa delicada fragancia. Respiraba profundo, su pecho subiendo y bajando constantemente, lento. Era el panorama ideal, ya que en este horario las demás chicas debían atender sus lecciones, ya fueran físicas o académicas. Por lo tanto, todo el campo le pertenecía.

La idea le sacó una sonrisa inevitable.

Le habían indicado tomar unos medicamentos que la ayudarían a conciliar el sueño, los cuales procurarían darle todas las noches antes de la hora de dormir. Su uso sería obligatorio hasta que no observaran mejorías en su condición. A Shion no le molestaba, siempre y cuando fuera efectivo. Ella también deseaba 'mejorar su condición'.

Pero, para su sorpresa, su momento de soledad estaba surtiendo efectos positivos y sus ojos comenzaban a rendirse ante las repentinas ganas de dormir. Ella concedió sin protestar a los mandatos de su cuerpo y sus parpados se pegaron, el mundo tornándose negro.

* * *

" _El odio, las tragedias… Nunca cesarán."_

" _Este mundo solo te niega."_

" _No. No permitiré que le pongan un dedo encima, así sea que tenga que llevarme su vida conmigo."_

" _Detesto este mundo."_

" _Sin importar lo que haga, ni siquiera ese pequeño anhelo se puede cumplir."_

" _Lo siento. Espero que encuentres salvación. No volveremos a vernos, de eso no tengo duda."_

" _Porque yo…_

 _Soy un demonio."_

El dolor punzante en su vientre fue insoportable, y a la vez, gratificante. Sus entrañas perforadas sangraban sin control; su existencia se aproximaba lentamente a un fin que ella misma se propinó. El sacrificio era necesario, lo último que podía dignarse a hacer por esta persona que yacía a sus pies con su cuerpo inerte producto del mismo ataque. Producto de la misma espada. Cayó de rodillas junto a aquella persona. Sus brazos cubrieron el cadáver; quería que sus últimos momentos fueran a su lado. Era el último y mejor regalo que podía pedir, luego de todo. Pero hubo movimiento y comprobó que este ser seguía con vida, apenas.

Y aunque le partió el alma, literalmente, saber lo que tenía que hacer, lo realizó de todos modos.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, enterró la hoja de la espada desde la espalda hacia el torso, procurando desgarrar el propio en el proceso. Lo último que vio fue la sangre vomitada por ambos, derramándose por todo el perímetro.

* * *

Shion despertó sudando y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se enderezó, mirando ansiosamente a sus alrededores, tratando de convencerse de que efectivamente había sido un sueño. Las imágenes seguían vívidas en su mente, las palabras resonando e incluso su cuerpo se quejaba, el dolor extendiéndose por sus extremidades. No quería cerrar los ojos, no debía cerrar los ojos. Si lo hacía, era como si la transportaran de nuevo a ese horrible momento. Todo era crudamente real. El corazón le dolía como nunca, ni siquiera podía explicarse por qué. El pecho ardía y respirar se hizo difícil, pero lo que más le perturbaba era la incontrolable necesidad de llorar. No, no lo entendía, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando furiosas, como una llave abierta al máximo.

Sin embargo, lo peor vino justo después. Las palabras e imágenes siguieron repitiéndose de forma constante, hasta que llegó el punto en que el rechazo fue tanto que Shion se vio en la necesidad de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo como pudo hasta el baño, incapaz de suprimir la urgencia de vomitar. Pasos torpes, hizo lo posible por no tropezar antes de alcanzar su destino.

Apenas entró al lugar, se abalanzó hacia una de las cabinas, olvidando por completo cerrar la puerta en su apuro. Vomitó con furia, la garganta sufriendo por la cantidad de flujo que expulsó. El cuerpo le temblaba por completo, y cuando creyó haber vaciado sus entrañas, la sensación volvió a subir desde su estómago y se aferró nuevamente al borde del retrete, ya sin tener idea de qué más podía estar devolviendo si había tomado un desayuno escueto. No podía detenerse, las lágrimas uniéndose a la catarata de materia color anaranjado que golpeteaba contra el agua. De pronto, su cabello fue tomado con cuidado con el fin de evitar que recibiera manchas –aunque probablemente a estas alturas ya era inútil- pero no podía poner atención a quien lo había hecho. Una mano acarició con cuidado su espalda, reconfortando, y lentamente el líquido cesó. Shion respiraba agitada, aferrándose con su vida todavía a la taza. Tosió varias veces y la calidez de la mano desapareció, así como su cabello volvió a su lugar. No hizo caso, jaló la cadena y bajó la tapa del retrete. Cuando quiso ponerse de pie, un vaso de agua apareció por el lado de su rostro. Shion dio un leve salto por la sorpresa, pero antes de tomarlo, se giró para ver a la persona que había presenciado su patético acto.

Una chica más joven tenía su brazo extendido hacia ella, viéndola con una sonrisa plácida, tranquila. Shion no dijo nada, la extraña tampoco. Alzó una mano para recibir el vaso con cuidado e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Ella regresó el gesto y se mantuvo observando como Shion tragaba de una sola vez todo el contenido. Dejó el vaso a un lado y se puso de pie, pasando por el lado de la otra chica, y caminó hacia el lavado. Ahí se enjuagó bien la boca y la cara hasta quedar satisfecha con el resultado, pero se mantuvo mirando hacia abajo, totalmente consciente de la angustia que tenía instalada en el pecho sin intenciones de abandonarla, no aun, por lo menos.

"¿Estás bien?"

Voz discreta, tímida. Shion no estaba feliz, quería estar sola. Nunca nadie la había visto en un estado tan deplorable y no quería que el momento se extendiera, pero esta persona la había ayudado así que reconocía que no podía ser tan grosera. "Mhm, ya estoy bien. Gracias."

Una mano en su hombro. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de alejarla de buenas a primeras.

La chica la obligó a encararla, Shion profundamente irritada a estas alturas. No la había visto bien antes, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de demostrar que había perdido la paciencia, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Por alguna razón, la sensación anterior regresó, pero esta vez solo se manifestó en lágrimas que esta vez caían con calma por su rostro. El de la chica se deformó al ver su reacción, preocupada, y sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta para secar sus mejillas.

"No estás bien…"

No, no lo estaba. Pero no era algo que esta extraña debería saber, no era problema suyo. Aun así, dejó que la secara. Shion se concentró todo lo que pudo en detener el río, y luego de unos segundos, la llave se cerró y en consecuencia el pañuelo también pudo abandonar su rostro.

"No te preocupes, ya… Ya me calmé."

La chica no parecía convencida ni tampoco mostraba indicios de querer irse. En cambio, ladeó levemente el rostro. "¿Puedo saber tu nombre?"

"Ah… Shion."

Ella sonrió de manera amigable. "El mío es Asahi. Un gusto, Shion-san."

"Shion está bien, los honoríficos me son incómodos. Pocas personas los usan en este lugar de todos modos."

"Lo sé…" Apartó la mirada por un segundo, pero luego asintió. "Shion."

Asintió también. "Gracias por tu preocupación, ¿pero no deberías estar atendiendo lecciones?"

"No realmente. Las mías las tomo en el horario inverso."

Shion parpadeó. Una punzada en la cabeza la obligó a cerrar los ojos y llevó una mano a masajearse la sien, soltando un gruñido en el proceso. Asahi se apresuró a su lado y llevó ambas manos a las mejillas de Shion, instintivamente. Ella se paralizó ante el contacto, sorprendida.

" _Te sobreexiges, no tienes por qué estar tan sola."_

" _Momentos así contigo me bastan, es más de lo que podría pedir."_

"¿Shion? Shion…"

Abrió los ojos despacio y fue enfocando de a poco la imagen borrosa de aquella persona. Su rostro estaba cerca y ojos rosa la miraban con genuina preocupación. Shion sintió culpa momentáneamente, hasta que abrió los ojos por completo y se vio a sí misma muy incómoda por la situación. Asahi seguía ahí, encima suyo, sus manos tibias haciendo contraste con sus mejillas frías. No obstante, la temperatura subió considerablemente y su rostro se tiñó rojo. Asahi se percató y se apresuró en devolverle su espacio personal, ella misma contagiándose del rubor.

Hubo silencio, ambas con la mente en blanco.

* * *

Shion se encontraba de regreso en el jardín, ahora acompañada.

Ella y Asahi tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol y seguían en silencio, una al lado de la otra.

Shion, por primera vez, se sentía socialmente ansiosa. No estaba cómoda así. Echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo solo para encontrarse a la otra observándola sin reservas y con una amplia sonrisa.

Casi se va de espaldas por la sorpresa.

Ella reaccionó rápido y la atrapó por el brazo, riendo suave en el proceso. "Disculpa si te asusté, pero… No suelo compartir con otras personas."

Shion se reincorporó antes de responder. "Ahora que lo dices… Nunca te había visto por aquí. No lo tomes a mal, pero alguien con tu apariencia… Resalta, lo recordaría."

Asahi lucía una larga cabellera rosa, peinada en una cola de caballo. Los ojos compartían el color, brillantes. Contextura delgada, aunque no tanto como la de Shion, y era ligeramente más baja. Rostro infantil, pero muy agradable a la vista.

"Ah." Llevó ambas manos a su regazo, entrelazando sus dedos, sus pulgares moviéndose de forma circular entre ellos. "¿Lo dices por el cabello?"

Shion asintió.

"Yo… Bueno…" Bajó la mirada hacia sus dedos, "no puedo decir lo mismo. Ya-Ya te había visto…"

"¿Eh?"

"Sueles estar en la biblioteca cuando tomo mis clases… Hay una ventanilla que da vista directa hacia las mesas centrales de la biblioteca."

La forma apenada en que lo dijo logró que Shion se avergonzara también. Lo ignoró. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

Asahi alzó el rostro esta vez, viéndola con expresión dudosa. "¿Cuánto…?"

"Sí… Desde que te internaron."

"Yo nací aquí. ¿Tú no?"

La boca de Shion cayó. ¡No había escuchado nunca de nadie que pasara literalmente toda su vida aquí!

"¿Shion…? ¿Dije algo malo?"

Se apresuró en negar con la cabeza, "n-no, digo… ¿Eres hija de alguien del personal?"

Asahi pareció meditar su respuesta. "¿La verdad? No lo sé."

* * *

Sin importar cuánto aumentaran las dosis, nada funcionó para mejorar el sueño de Shion. Llegaron a los límites, incluso inyectando sustancias para que el efecto fuera más potente y duradero.

Algo había cambiado ese día.

Shion siempre fue una persona organizada, tremendamente rutinaria. Nada había roto su rutina en los últimos días previos a todos los eventos. Ya estaban llegando a Abril, más de una semana sin dormir más que 2 horas seguidas.

Durante el transcurso del tiempo, no volvió a encontrarse con Asahi. Las reprendieron a ambas ese día porque el tiempo libre no les fue asignado con ese propósito, a ninguna de las dos. El guardia pareció especialmente desconcertado cuando identificó que era efectivamente Asahi con quien estaba hablando.

A Shion no le hizo falta preguntar para saber que aquella chica posiblemente era la que vivía las condiciones más miserables dentro de aquel centro. Si nunca la había visto, si no solía compartir con otras personas…

Lo más seguro era que la mantenían permanentemente aislada de los demás. Shion no notó nada fuera de lo normal en ella más que el extravagante color de su cabello.

Durante las noches de insomnio, sin embargo, pensaba constantemente en como una persona así podía sonreír de esa manera tan honesta.

Si la recordaba, la embargaba una tristeza indescriptible.

* * *

Para sorpresa de ambas, las asignaron juntas.

A sus 14 años, Asahi no había tratado con nadie de su misma edad o similar. Siempre estuvo agendado el que comenzara a relacionarse una vez alcanzara su edad actual. Como los investigadores que se encontraban a cargo de su caso se enteraron de que estuvo interactuando con Shion, consideraron más fácil que iniciara con alguien ligeramente familiar.

El cambio resultó en adaptar a Shion al horario de Asahi. La situación no le molestaba, pero no dejaba de causarle curiosidad.

Asahi era una chica alegre, que a pesar de estar socialmente ansiosa, sabía respetar los espacios de Shion sin que se lo pidiera ni le hiciera ningún desaire. Daba la impresión de que tenía experiencia lidiando con personas de su tipo.

Con todo, Shion se vio a sí misma cómoda con esta persona. Trataba, inconscientemente, de calmar esa ansiedad complaciéndola dentro de lo que podía. No iba a forzarse a hacer nada, aunque no le había tocado planteárselo. Eran cosas simples; a Asahi le gustaba sentir piel, mayormente. Un roce de manos, de hombros. Con eso le bastaba para lucir tranquila y feliz por el resto de la tarde.

Se trataba de una persona sencilla. Probablemente estaba acostumbrada a pedir poco.

Intercambiaban intereses, ya que tampoco tenían muchas experiencias diferentes. Shion solo podía comentarle cosas vagas respecto a las chicas que conoció y que hoy ya no estaban ahí. Tuvo la ligera esperanza de que Asahi tendría alguna idea más clara de lo que les esperaba en aquella segunda etapa, pero, al contrario, no tenía idea siquiera de la existencia de ello.

La incertidumbre aumentaba, a pesar de todo. No era raro de que de vez en cuando, Shion se fuera a blanco por varios minutos.

Despertaba en el laboratorio. Le decían que era todo producto de su casi nulo descanso. Shion tenía claro que el no dormir podía volverte loco incluso, pero no podía evitarlo, y eso era lo más frustrante. Empezó a ser monitoreada por las noches, conectada a indumentaria que inducía el sueño. Al final, solo lograban cansarla, porque seguía despierta, con la vista fija en la luz de la habitación contigua.

No quería despegar la mirada de ahí. Porque en ese lugar realizaban pruebas permanentes a Asahi.

Probablemente se trataba de parte de la razón por la que nada funcionaba. El pulso se le aceleraba constantemente al verla en aquella máquina, siempre conectada a cables que monitoreaban todos sus signos vitales.

Shion no tenía idea, ni la más remota, sobre qué buscaban con tanto ahínco en ella. Había pasado por esos procedimientos, pero esto era cosa de todos los días.

Se preguntó brevemente si cada una de las noches de Asahi habían sido así.

La puerta sonó, y tuvo que fingir que dormía.

No de las mejores ideas, considerando el contador que descansaba al lado de su cama, marcando sus ciclos de sueños.

Inexistentes.

* * *

"No me dirás qué está pasando, ¿verdad?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No quiero involucrarte."

"Se trata de ti." Llevó ambas manos hacia el rostro de la otra chica. "Siempre se ha tratado de ti," frunció el entrecejo, "¿qué más tiene que pasar? Mira a tu alrededor."

La ciudad estaba deshabitada. Todo habían sido evacuados producto de los ataques. Edificios caídos, calles destrozadas. Solo se sentía y escuchaba la presencia de entidades que forzaban su entrada, sin éxito.

"…Mírate a ti misma. Por favor…"

Esa persona rogaba, lágrimas derramándose. La otra chica tomó sus manos con cuidado y las quitó con una sonrisa leve. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas que ya no encontraba sentido en sanar. Desvió la mirada hacia el costado, fijando ojos púrpuras en las personas que golpeaban la barrera, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba agotada, no sabía por cuánto más podría mantenerla en pie. "¿Qué quieres que haga, Madoka? El odio, las tragedias… Nunca cesarán."

Le clavó la mirada, como si intentara ver más allá de ojos taciturnos, vacíos. "Sé que puedo ayudarte, Homura-chan. Por favor…" Intentó de nuevo, alargando un brazo para encontrar manos rotas, llenas de cortes.

Homura esquivó. "No hay nada que puedas hacer." Le dio la espalda, encarando a sus enemigos, "esta es mi batalla. Permanece en este lugar, aquí estarás bien."

Respiró profundo. Dio un par de pasos, pero acabó negando con la cabeza nada más. "Volverás."

Era una afirmación.

"…Sí."

Un monosílabo, y avanzó con pasos rápidos a enfrentar la revuelta.

* * *

Se sintió una auténtica idiota. Debió haber supuesto que algo así podría ocurrir.

Tragó pesado, sus dientes rechinando. Hacía un grandísimo esfuerzo para no dejar entrever el nivel de ira que se apoderaba de ella.

"¿No estás cansada, Akemi Homura? El mundo está perdiendo su balance progresivamente al igual que tu control sobre el. Aun no logro entender tus métodos."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? De-"

"Es Kaname Madoka, ¿no? Todas tus acciones han sido dirigidas entorno a ella. Ya nos habíamos percatado de anomalías en su alma."

Esta vez, fue imposible para Homura pretender que no le afectaba. Sus ojos se dilataron y hubo pronto un numeroso grupo de familiares rodeando el perímetro.

Madoka estaba inconsciente, con lo que parecían cables aferrados a todas sus extremidades. Había uno en particular cuyo origen comenzaba desde el pecho y luego comunicaba a un orbe enorme que contenía ondas energéticas que solo aumentaban con cada segundo. Alrededor de las instalaciones, se encontraba una multitud de Incubadores. Algunos solo observaban, otros monitoreaban.

"Deberías calmarte. Sabes que no desapareceremos."

"Silencio."

Apuntó con un arco oscuro, sus familiares ya encima de las pequeñas criaturas que no demostraban signos de dolor. "Debí acabar contigo desde el principio, pero ahora…"

"No podías hacerlo. Te advierto, Akemi Homura; ya no puedes salvarla. Los implantes que ves ahí, son permanentes. Para arrebatárselos, tendrás que eliminarla, considerando que están unidos a su corazón. Mejor-"

La frase fue apagada por una flecha que destruyó su cuerpo. Le siguió una lluvia más, eliminando a la mayoría de Incubadores que seguían ahí.

Se apresuró hacia el lado de Madoka, sus familiares sirviendo de escudo para entretener a los aliens que seguían renovándose, uno por uno. Miró con horror como las extensiones que la aprisionaban estaban efectivamente incrustadas en su cuerpo. Ahora que las veía de cerca, parecían venas. Latían.

"…Detesto este mundo. Ni siquiera a personas como tú pueden vivir tranquilas."

La rodeó con ambos brazos, acunándola. Echó un vistazo hacia el alboroto que tenía enfrente; hubo fuerza tras sus ojos, "…los eliminaré, a todos." Soltó todo el cúmulo de energía de una sola vez y ocupó ambas alas para protegerse a sí misma y a Madoka. La explosión provocó que incluso las Clara Dolls se esfumaran, dejando el terreno desierto. La destrucción era peor en ese lugar. Podía distinguir, con repugnancia, que algunos Incubadores habían explotado y sus interiores yacían desparramados en varias direcciones.

Devolvió su atención a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. Ya olvidaba cuántas veces la había sostenido así en el pasado, en un estado similar. Sin embargo, este debía ser el peor, el más horrendo de todos. De nuevo la había condenado, por soberbia. Creyó tener todo bajo control, pero nunca fue realmente un dios. Siempre hubo cosas que ignoró. Por sus descuidos, habían llegado a este desenlace.

Echó un vistazo al orbe, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo destruyó. Sabía que no era una solución, que de hecho acababa de lanzar parte del potencial de Madoka a la nada, potencial que podría ser relevante en esos momentos. Podría devolverle sus recuerdos y contar con poder. Poder del que Homura ya iba perdiendo a una rapidez alarmante. Pero no, no podía hacerlo. Si lo hacía, acabaría logrando lo que ellos querían, y siempre habían querido: manipular a Madoka.

Se agachó para besar su mejilla un par de veces, lágrimas silenciosas cubriendo su rostro.

Solo tenía una opción.

* * *

"¿Shion? ¿Te pasa algo?"

Asahi acababa de terminar una corona de margaritas que le entregó a Shion, quien había permanecido muda toda la tarde. Ella dejó el objeto a un lado, sobre la hierba. La decepción se plasmó en toda su cara, pero decidió ignorarlo porque su preocupación bloqueaba todo lo demás.

Shion cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma.

"¿Tienes sueño? Te puedo traer una manta." Comenzaba a ponerse de pie, pero la mano firme de Shion la detuvo en seco. Ella se le quedó viendo con curiosidad y se inclinó para buscar ambos hombros ajenos y lograr que la otra la mirara.

Shion alzó la cabeza, pero en el mismo momento en que por fin cruzaron miradas, la jaló para apretarla en un fuerte abrazo. Asahi estaba desconcertada y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar.

"Lo siento. No entiendes nada, ni yo."

"¿S-Shion?"

La voz titubeante logró sacarle una sonrisa. Era como un deja vú, no precisamente agradable. Nada de lo que ocurría le parecía agradable de ninguna forma, daba la sensación de que alguien hubiese buscado el primer envase vacío y cuando lo encontró, empujó aquel contenido que nadie más quería. Shion parecía ser ideal para el papel, considerando que nunca había alimentado su vida con nada relevante. De hecho, siempre pensó que cuando llegara el momento, no le angustiaría la idea de morir. La hora llegaría y la estaría esperando con cero entusiasmo, cero miedo.

Pero ahora, a pesar del malestar que calaba en sus huesos, podía estar segura de que un calor desconocido, anhelado, recorría su cuerpo. Era un sentimiento real, palpable, como cuando leía las descripciones que hacían autores para retratar los tragos del alcohol. Quemó en un principio y se deslizaba con lentitud, pero negándose a encontrar su destino en el estómago.

Las yemas de sus dedos ignoraban la tela. Trascendía. El tacto la transportaba.

Hasta que por fin hubo movimiento por parte de Asahi y comprendió que debía estarla asustando. Después de todo, se conocían hace muy poco tiempo como para forzarla a una cercanía tan íntima. Para invadir su espacio vital. Pero la presencia era sofocante. Sus sentidos querían capturar la esencia por completo por si no volviera a verla, por si desapareciera cuando la soltara.

Asahi acabó aplicando algo de fuera para tomar una pizca de distancia. Ojos rosas temblaban, pero Shion no reconoció miedo en ellos; era pura y profunda aprehensión, como siempre. Asahi nunca le había temido, a pesar de vivir toda su vida negada a otras personas. Ella subió una mano para tomar con cuidado, como un objeto delicado, el rostro de Shion. Entornó los ojos en cuanto notó el agua acumulada en orbes púrpura, pero Shion negó suavemente para evitar que la otra chica apartara la mano.

Esbozó una sonrisa. "…Estoy feliz de volver a verte." Voz de hilo, y agradeció el que a los segundos siguiente Asahi lanzara sus brazos para abrazarla ella esta vez.

Lo necesitaba.

No, _la_ necesitaba.

"Yo también…" Dijo, con voz aún más quebrada, "y-yo también…" Repitió.

* * *

Nueva noche en el laboratorio, dosis de fármacos y estimulación que deberían hacer dormir a un elefante por las cantidades abusivas que aplicaron. Shion no entendía cuál era la insistencia en que durmiera. Tenían demasiadas chicas en ese lugar como para necesitarla especialmente a ella.

Pero de nuevo, como siempre, no funcionaban. Y otra noche en que veía como aplicaban diferentes pruebas a Asahi. No entendí cómo podía dormir mientras maniobraban así; seguramente estaba tan acostumbrada que ya era simplemente natural. Hoy la tenían en un contenedor vertical con una máscara que le permitía respirar. No sabía qué tipo de sustancia había a su alrededor, pero cambiaba de colores con cada luz que emitía el artefacto. A veces pensaba en Asahi montada en auroras boreales, o simplemente atravesando la materia de un arcoíris, a pesar de ser espectros de luz.

La imagen debía ser reconfortante, pero, al contrario, la llenaba de impotencia.

Con cada noche que pasaba iba definiendo con mayor claridad por qué le molestaba de esa forma, como si tuviera algo perforándole el pulmón que hacía difícil respirar. Los recuerdos, en un principio, parecían fotos de pésima calidad, así como películas que no fueron reproducidas con mucha dedicación. Hoy, particularmente, habían tomado todo su color, forma, textura y olor.

Ya no fue tan impactante como otras veces. No, Shion yacía boca arriba en el cuarto a oscuras, vista fija en el techo. Pero su expresión, como nunca, estaba terriblemente perturbada, iracunda. Sus ojos parecían flamear y los nervios y venas de su musculatura comenzaron a marcarse por su urgencia en ponerse de pie, pero incapaz de hacerlo producto de los efectos de la droga.

Miró de reojo, como siempre, hacia la figura de Asahi que estaba perdida en otro mundo. El pulso se registró de forma violenta en los marcadores y los encargados no tardaron en venir a revisar la situación. Solo lograron alterarla más. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado ahí, amarrada y con los dientes apretados con tanta fuerza que las encías le comenzaron a sangrar.

 _Akemi Homura, no repetiré tu estupidez._

* * *

Aunque era difícil, intentaba no dejarse llevar por la influencia de una vida que era la suya. Era complicado de entender y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo; lo fáctico es que los sentimientos afloraron y no podía controlarlos.

Tenía a Asahi frente suyo, caminando. Shion iba pasos más atrás con la vista fija en su espalda, en el cabello que ondulaba de un lado hacia el otro. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, tenía a la otra chica de frente, viéndola con el rostro levemente ladeado hacia el costado.

"Has estado rara desde ese día. ¿No puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?"

Shion encontró su mirada y registró bien la profundidad del color. No debía ser así. "No lo sé, ¿puedes?"

Asahi parpadeó. "Haría lo que pudiera con tal de verte tranquila. No me agrada que estés así."

No, a esa persona nunca le gustó, tampoco. "¿Nunca has sentido que eres parte de algo más?"

"¿…de algo más?" Repitió.

"Mhm. Como si tuvieses que estar haciendo algo más. Como si realmente… No eres quién creías que eras."

"¿Shion…?"

Negó con la cabeza. "Supongo que no. Está bien, no me hagas caso. ¿Sigamos?"

Pero Asahi frunció el entrecejo y atrapó con fuerza la mano ajena. "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Asahi… Déjalo, no lo entenderás."

"…Siempre dices lo mismo. ¿Cómo voy a entenderlo si no dices nada? ¡Siempre te guardas todo!"

Asahi se veía auténticamente molesta y fulminaba con la mirada a Shion. Ella tragó pesado; la había pillado con la guardia baja. "…No lo creerás."

"Pruébame."

Los labios de Shion temblaron. Dentro de sí, algo le gritaba que saliera corriendo de ahí y mantuviera completamente al margen a la otra chica. Tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que no saldría nada bueno de ello, que incluso pediría que no las juntaran más. Pero su expresión le decía que no la soltaría hasta que hablara, y lamentablemente ya la conocía bien como para mentirle; se daría cuenta. "…He estado sola, siempre. Nunca me molestó y estoy segura de que no me hubiese molestado nunca… Si no te hubiese conocido."

Asahi la observaba en silencio, pero claramente sorprendida.

"Yo… Y-Yo… Yo te conocí, hace mucho. Hace años." Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de la otra, con fuerza, y hundió el rostro en su chaqueta. "…Y te maté, Asahi."

"E-Espera… P-Pero si estamos aquí, ¿c-cómo…?"

"…Madoka."

El corazón de Asahi se detuvo; literalmente se detuvo. Su piel se tornó pálida, pero Shion no se dio cuenta, totalmente absorta en el momento y en su propia experiencia.

No se percató de nada hasta que sonaron las alarmas y la apartaron de un empujón para llevarse a toda velocidad a Asahi, dejándola completamente estupefacta.

"…Parece que ha llegado el momento, Shion. ¿Estás lista?"

Se volteó de golpe y se encontró con una criatura que solo había visto estudiando en los libros de historia. Ojos rojos, inexpresivos, la observaban desde cerca. El pequeño alien estaba parado encima de una roca. "Es hora de tu próxima etapa."

Shion no tenía mente para procesar esas palabras. Era demasiado consciente de la fuerza con que Asahi se había aferrado a ella. La sensación seguía ahí, como si efectivamente siguiera reteniéndola y el sentimiento la hizo estremecer.

Había dejado una fuerte impronta en su corazón.

* * *

Aunque se encontraba en un ambiente totalmente diferente, no le perturbaba. Lo único que la tenía inquieta era el hecho de haber dejado las instalaciones, porque Asahi seguía ahí.

Shion no recordaba con precisión lo que había pasado. Solo mantenía, a pesar de los dos días, la sensación de aquella mano. Era como si la tuviera ahí mismo, espetándola. Que le dijera; que abriera su corazón.

No lo verbalizó, pero eso comunicaron sus ojos.

Ahora se encontraba en una recámara oscura, esperando su turno. Aquella criatura se llamaba Kyubey. Lo conocía; su existencia estaba plasmada en toda la historia desde hace años, cuando se impusieron. Además de eso, conservaba los recuerdos de Homura. Le era medianamente útil, considerando toda la emocionalidad negativa en sus recuerdos; se volvió casi imposible verse calmada.

Desde que Kyubey le explicó el sistema y el propósito de la siguiente etapa, las imágenes aparecieron con mucha más frecuencia y contenido. Podía decir que conocía casi por completo la vida de esta persona que colaba sus recuerdos en la cabeza de Shion. Ella tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para convencerse de que no eran recuerdos propios, para nada. Pero las sensaciones, los sentimientos… Le heredó absolutamente todo.

La envidiaba, incluso.

Por como la retrataban sus ojos, tenía unas ansias desesperadas por encontrar a Kaname Madoka. Pero Shion, en su defecto, transfirió ese anhelo en Asahi. No tenía certeza de que hubiese una conexión real entre Madoka y Asahi, pero a vistas obvias, podía decirse que sí. No era solo el aspecto, era su esencia por completo. Haber compartido esos instantes con ella fueron claves, porque al sentirla, al escucharla… Perdió consciencia de sí misma. Como si un fantasma llegara y la pateara fuera de su cuerpo, así sin más.

Sin embargo, ya no podía quedarse fuera del escenario. Le habían puesto un disfraz que cocieron directamente a su piel y no podría quitárselo hasta que la obra terminara. Mientras más lo pensaba, más absurdo se le hacía resistirse. Ya respiraba el alma de Akemi Homura y tenía claro que no la abandonaría. Estaba en un límite difuso entre su propia identidad y la de ella.

Pero había una sola cosa que dejaría clara hasta el final:

Solo los idiotas se aferran al pasado. No tiene sentido pensar en reescribir la historia. Sin importar cuántas veces lo hagas, no cambia tu situación actual. Realidades entretejidas con otras, y siempre volvió al mismo punto de partida. Años reescribiendo, un mundo completo reescrito, y el mismo desenlace de siempre. Aunque alterara las más pequeñas minucias, siempre acabaría igual.

Lo que debía hacer era aceptar de una vez la verdad del presente. Mirar con sabiduría el pasado para escribir un nuevo futuro, con sus propias manos, sin trucos, sin utopías, sin anestesias.

Akemi Homura debió entender que el pasado no existe.

El futuro, tampoco.

Lo único que tenemos es este preciso segundo.

* * *

No tenía claro si Kyubey era consciente de su identidad. Lo más seguro era que sí, considerando que se veía casi igual a Homura y los Incubadores compartían una misma consciencia, un todo. Era solo natural pensar que la habían juntado con Asahi a propósito, también.

Pero las razones las desconocía por completo.

¿Por qué necesitarían a quien les causó tantos problemas? Era un riesgo demasiado alto para criaturas como esas. Quizás pensaron que educándola en un ambiente controlado, sus recuerdos no se manifestarían. Pero Kyubey había dicho que había llegado el momento. La única respuesta que obtuvo de su parte fue que su potencial por fin había despertado.

Pero lo que más le perturbaba era su control de Asahi. Ella sí que había vivido en cautiverio y bajo constante vigilancia. Respecto a ella, no tenía duda alguna. Probablemente querían intentar lo que no pudieron en el pasado; controlar el poder dormido de la Ley del Ciclo. El plan que fue frustrado dos veces.

Y realmente, eso era lo único que necesitaba saber. Nunca tuvo propósitos en la vida, tampoco expectativas. Así que solo tenía esta misión que completar, de una vez por todas. Si su existencia podía resultar de utilidad para un par de almas sin descanso, que así sea. De todos modos, como se había dicho hace mucho, no temía a la muerte.

No tenía nada que perder, además de a esa persona.

El mundo exterior era un misterio, pero confiaba en que su decisión sería la correcta para todos. Así, como siempre debió haber sido.

Kyubey entró por la puerta principal seguido de una mujer que parecía estar en sus 30. Traía el cabello recogido en una malla y vestía de blanco por completo un blanco igual al de la piel de Kyubey. Este pegó un solo salto para pararse sobre la mesa que estaba frente a Shion, quien estaba sentada en una silla durísima, común. Ojos rojos se clavaron en ella.

Ya sabía lo que vendría.

"¿Ya pensaste tu deseo, Shion?"

Ella mantuvo silencio por unos segundos y acabó girando la cabeza hacia la derecha, fijando la vista en un punto invisible. "Ella también puede verte, ¿no?"

"Claro que puedo. Yo también soy una Puella Magi." Habló con una voz que hacía pensar que Shion hubiese hecho la pregunta más idiota que había escuchado.

"En efecto," su cola se balanceó hacia los lados, "a las chicas que deciden quedarse trabajando en las instalaciones les damos un trato especial. No necesitan salir a luchar contra brujas, les conseguimos Grief Seeds nosotros mismos. Por supuesto, tú también tienes esa opción. Cada aporte es a la vez un beneficio para nosotros, como para vuestra especie."

"Me lo imagino. De lo contrario estas instalaciones no podrían ser viables, ¿me equivoco?"

"Así es. De eso se trata una alianza, colaboración mutua. Aun así, no son muchas las humanas que deciden permanecer aquí. Muchas ansían descubrir el exterior con sus propios ojos."

"Es natural."

"La curiosidad siempre es natural, transversal para todos."

"Incluso para ustedes."

"¡Por supuesto! Sin curiosidad, no hay avances. No hay mejoras. No existiría un sistema tan complejo como este."

"Mhm. Ya que hablamos de esto… ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad con Asahi?"

"Es obvio. Esa chica tiene un potencial inigualable."

"¿…Y qué piensan hacer con ella?"

"Esperar a que su potencial despierte por completo. No tiene sentido hacer un contrato con ella todavía, no de este modo. Pero al parecer, su encuentro contigo fue bastante positivo para este propósito. Quizás puedas encontrarla fuera, si ambas deciden conocer el exterior."

"¿Quizás? ¿Cuándo?"

Kyubey mantuvo silencio por unos segundos. "No puedo dar una estimación precisa. De todos modos, esto ya no tiene nada que ver contigo. Como especie, agradecemos tu aporte en este proyecto. Ahora, no vine aquí con este propósito. Debes hacer tu deseo, Shion. Lo repito, ¿ya lo pensaste?"

Shion tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no rechinar los dientes. Tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó en un suspiro. "Solo puedo pedirlo dentro de los límites que dijiste, ¿verdad?"

"Así es. Nada más que eso."

"¿Por qué?"

"Eso es información que no puedo entregarte."

Shion bufó. Sabía que no obtendría respuesta, pero valía la pena intentarlo. No podía negar que estaba tremendamente nerviosa; no tenía seguridad de que esto fuera a funcionar. La voz del fondo de su mente daba instrucciones, aun cuando no parecía estar de acuerdo con su idea. Le impresionaba que una persona terca como Akemi Homura, como ella misma, pudiera ceder en temáticas así. Siempre fue terriblemente terca.

Tragó pesado; su cuerpo sudaba como si acabara de correr una maratón. Tenía las manos embutidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, agarrándose con fuerza a la tela. Su corazón latía frenético, rápido, fuerte, como si estuviera parada junto a un músico tocando un solo de batería.

Si algo salía mal, sería el fin y no podría hacer nada más al respecto. Todo estaría perdido. Pero no podía quedarse así eternamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, labios temblorosos, y siguió la instrucción.

Sintió energía emanar de su cuerpo y cuando le indicaron que todo estaba listo, orbes púrpura lucían profundidad y una determinación nunca antes vista. Encontró ojos rojos que parpadearon rápidamente y aplicó su estrategia. De inmediato la atacó una jaqueca insoportable y tuvo que llevarse una mano hasta la frente para evitar el impulso de echarse hacia abajo a refugiarse de alguna forma del dolor. Sus ojos estaban muy, muy tensos, pero agradecía que la mujer estuviese distraída revisando una de las máquinas que titilaba, pidiendo atención, en la recámara.

"Entonces, ¿puedo pedir lo que sea?"

La cola de Kyubey se agitó varias veces. "¡Por supuesto! Tienes un potencial enorme, solo comparable con el de Asahi. Podrías reescribir las reglas del mundo si lo quisieras."

Y el dolor valió la pena. Sonrió inevitablemente, victoriosa, y agradeció mentalmente a la voz. Aparentemente, Homura había obtenido poderes de manipulación de recuerdos. Los cuales, fueron de muchísima utilidad en este momento. Solo tuvo que mezclar parte de los recuerdos en que los Incubadores todavía cumplían su labor al modo de vieja escuela, y por fin pudo sacarle una verdad completa al alien.

"Perfecto." Juntó ambas manos, la garganta seca. Tenía ganas de vomitar por el nerviosismo, pero negó con la cabeza para sí misma y puso su fe en la resolución que había tomado. "Yo… Deseo que Asahi vea la verdad tras mis ojos, para que así pueda hacer lo que quiera."

Kyubey guardó silencio por un momento. "¿Estás segura de que es correcto? Tu vida-"

"Concede mi deseo, Incubador."

De pronto, una cantidad impresionante de energía se acumuló a su alrededor que la sofocaba como si la hubiesen echado a una hoguera. El pecho parecía ser desgarrado en múltiples partes y temió que su fin llegara en ese momento, sin saber siquiera si lo que había pedido se cumplió como esperó, que todo saliera bien. Hubo dolor en su espalda, también, como si quisieran arrancarle la columna y los huesos circundantes.

"Tu deseo ha sido concebido, Shion."

* * *

Había sido un viaje turbulento; demasiado rápido, con muchísimos saltos.

Pero Asahi ya entendía. Era sobrecogedor, por supuesto. Al contrario de Shion, ella cargaba con dos existencias ajenas.

Por supuesto, eso le otorgaba una visión mucho más amplia. A través de los recuerdos de Shion –aunque no los reconocía como tales- pudo despertar los propios. Era muy doloroso el darse cuenta de cómo muchos desenlaces horribles pudieron evitarse si tan solo hubiesen podido ver la realidad como la estaba viendo ella.

Su alma reclamaba y se retorcía al vivir como propios los sentimientos de Akemi Homura. Sabía que era el dolor que le provocaba a Kaname Madoka, quien pudo hacerse ideas e intentar empatizar lo más posible para poder ayudarla, pero la sensación de fracaso la llenaba con muchísima intensidad.

Asahi admiraba, que a pesar de ello, primara su deseo por reparar las cosas, antes que rendirse o hundirse en la miseria. Madoka se convirtió en una persona que hasta en el peor escenario buscaba la opción que pudiera dar tranquilidad a todos, incluyéndola.

Pero aún no acababan el viaje; les quedaba presenciar el último escenario.

Asahi –o Madoka misma, ya no distinguían el límite entre ambas- observaban desde cerca el como Homura destrozaba a todos los Incubadores con facilidad. Pero dicha facilidad solo era posible debido a que agotaba sus últimos recursos en ello. Había perdido la mayor parte de su racionalidad producto de la ira hacia ellos y hacia sí misma por permitir que las cosas llegaran a ese punto.

Era difícil observarlo porque los sentimientos explotaban y los vivían en carne y hueso. Ninguna de las dos experimentó nunca algo similar siquiera.

La matanza acabó con una Homura con el pecho agitado y desparramando sangre con cada movimiento. En sus brazos yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Madoka. Asahi agachó la mirada, resistiendo las ganas de llorar y acercarse para intentar ayudar, pero no era posible. Solo podía observar, horrorizada, como Homura sacaba una espada que brillaba con llamaradas púrpura. Enredó con dedos temblorosos el mango, y cuando lo dirigió con la intención de atacar a la muchacha que traía en brazos, acabó bajándola y en cambio se propino varios golpes en el rostro. Asahi temió por un segundo que acabaría matándose a sí misma por la fuerza que usaba, sus propios nudillos sangrando, resintiendo la acción. Luego de machacarse hasta tener el rostro completamente hinchado, volvió a tomar el cuerpo de la chica con cuidado y se agachó para plantar un par de besos suaves sobre su mejilla, dejándola cubierta de sangre en el proceso. Traía la mirada vacía, como mirar una hoguera apagada que antes ardió con fuerza. De pronto, volvió a empuñar la espada y sin pensárselo más, acabó atravesando el pecho de Madoka.

Prosiguió asestándose a sí misma un corte idéntico, a la altura del pecho, y remató con uno en el abdomen. Aun así, no fue suficiente para acabar con ninguna de las dos. Madoka aun respiraba débilmente, mientras que el cuerpo de Homura se desangraba, pero todavía mantenía la fuerza necesaria como para mantenerse consciente. La última pegó un suspiro largo, ahogado y tosiendo en el proceso, y habló despacio, pero Asahi pudo escuchar con claridad.

"Lo siento. Espero que encuentres salvación. No volveremos a vernos, de eso no tengo duda."

"Porque yo…

Soy un demonio."

Abrazó por última vez aquel cuerpo débil, alzándolo, y concluyó, susurrándole en el oído. "Agradezco poder pasar mis últimos momentos contigo, Madoka…"

Y su alma sufrió el último, desgarrador dolor. Enterró el filo de la espada desde la espalda de Madoka, atravesando de tal manera que logró perforar su propio pecho en el proceso. Aunque el alma no posee forma física, su lazo siempre permanece en el pecho, como simbólicamente siempre se creyó. Ambos cuerpos cayeron inertes, sin signos vitales.

Asahi se desplomó ahí mismo, las lágrimas goteando suavemente a pesar de las incontrolables ganas que tenía de vomitar.

* * *

Un siglo después de la caída de Akemi Homura, los Incubadores recobraron el dominio del sistema.

No tardaron en reestablecer todo y aprender de los errores cometidos en el pasado. A base de observación, concluyeron que los intereses de los humanos podían ser más racionales de lo que pensaba.

De hecho, les pareció absurdo que no lo tomaran en cuenta antes. La historia siempre lo dijo, ellos mismos estuvieron presenciando lo que la sociedad denominaba como crímenes que atentaban contra la humanidad, libertad y dignidad de las personas. Es cierto que las justificaciones estaban mal fundadas, pero no era lo importante. Para ellos, lo relevante era el antecedente.

Así fue como, tras años de planearlo y trabajar en ello, lograron llegar a acuerdos con grupos importantes. Primero, científicos, y luego el mismo gobierno que consideró una poderosa ventaja el poder bélico que podían representar chicas con magia.

Lo cual, llevó a la conclusión inmediata de que algo así no podía realizarse con las mismas condiciones. La resistencia sería inminente ante aquellos que fueron despojados de sus beneficios, de su vida normal. Por lo tanto, lo más seguro era controlar la producción y minimizar aún más la entrega de información.

No era un mal trato; las chicas con potencial eran reclutadas desde temprana edad e ingresadas en las instituciones, sin siquiera tener consciencia de ello. Así, vivían bajo vigilancia. Con los suplementos básicos, con educación, con entrenamiento. Ninguna podía extrañar algo que nunca conocieron en primer lugar. De hecho, a muchas les aterraba la idea de salir a un mundo extraño.

Llegadas al momento en que gozaran del pick de su potencial, pasaban a la siguiente etapa para hacer el contrato. Se les enseñaban límites inexistentes, pero que garantizaban la no existencia de revoluciones como las que hubo en el pasado.

El sistema funcionaba bien, sin problemas. La mayoría de las chicas que abandonaban las instalaciones, acababan cayendo rápidamente en la desesperación. No tenían idea cómo funcionar fuera. A dónde ir, cómo desenvolverse. A pesar de que les asignaban un sueldo normal cada mes, no tenían idea cómo administrarlo y la mayoría ya estaba viviendo con lo mínimo a la quincena.

Las que permanecían en las instalaciones, se nutrían del exceso de semillas que recogían. Por supuesto, nadie tenía idea del origen de las brujas, ni siquiera los humanos cabecilla del proyecto.

No importaba, ni tampoco existía mucha curiosidad al respecto. La justificación mundial siempre fue salvar el universo y ya con eso formaron un escudo infalible.

Ahora, a pesar del incidente y la muerte de Kaname Madoka, los Incubadores manejaban un principio fundamental: _el alma es inmortal_.

La cantidad de energía que podían recaudar solo con ella era abrumadora, así que con esa motivación, trabajaron décadas en gestar un nuevo recipiente para su alma.

Tras cientos de intentos fallidos, coincidiendo con el ingreso de Shion a la institución, obtuvieron éxito. Por supuesto, Kyubey nunca creyó en las coincidencias, menos en algo así. Producto de ello, estudiaron todas las variables posibles, y examinando de cerca, llegaron a la conclusión de que Shion contenía el alma de Homura y aparentemente aquello provocó la aceptación del alma al interior del último cuerpo.

Ahora solo debían esperar a que el momento llegara y podrían dejar el planeta por varios años sin preocuparse en absoluto por la recolección de energía.

* * *

El dolor era insoportable.

Tenía ganas de morir solo para detener esa tortura de una vez.

Shion ignoraba un detalle importante a la hora de pedir su deseo, aunque de todas maneras lo hubiese pedido de haberlo sabido.

Su cuerpo estaba sufriendo una sobrecarga debido a los supresores que le estuvieron administrando hace años. Le habían instalado un dispositivo en la espina que mandaba descargas eléctricas siguiendo la misma intensidad de los flujos de energía mágica que despedía.

Ellos ya habían previsto que esto podía pasar y tomaron medidas preventivas que ahora hacían todo lo posible por detener su transformación. Su SoulGem no estaba en su mano como lo esperaba, sino justo a la altura de su pecho y destellaba con fuerza. Un óvalo púrpura grueso ardía ahí, como si se lo estuviesen incrustando en los músculos.

Lo que no pudieron detener fue la manifestación de alas blancas que se batían con furia debido al esfuerzo físico que hacía por resistir y no caer inconsciente.

Lo único que la mantenía en pie era la esperanza que depositaba en Asahi -¿o en Madoka?- para que pudiera hacer algo que revirtiera las cosas. Al parecer, conforme transcurría la tortura, su noción de sí misma se iba debilitando a una velocidad alarmante. No temía; Homura intentaba ayudar, tomando parte del dolor y repartirlo entre ambas. Pero lo peligroso de jugar con los límites, es que los de ellas siempre fueron difusos desde el principio. No sabían en dónde iniciaba una ni donde terminaba la otra, pero Shion ya sabía que su tiempo como entidad dominante de ese cuerpo estaba llegando a su fin.

Sentía tristeza, sí. Lo único que anhelaba egoístamente para sí, era poder estar junto a Asahi una vez más. Sin embargo, Homura merecía mucho más el permanecer y darse una segunda oportunidad para por fin ser feliz, a pesar de todos los errores que cometió. Shion se lo reprochó, pero, la verdad, dudaba si hubiese podido mantener una vista tan clara de lo sucedido de haberlo estado viviendo por sí misma.

Era porque miraba todo desde afuera que pudo llegar a la conclusión.

El tiempo pasaba y su gema comenzaba a oscurecerse por la magia que se activó para resistir el desgaste físico. La velocidad subió progresivamente, ya que la regeneración no tenía la misma efectividad al estar solo medianamente transformada.

Y eso fue lo que más le preocupó.

No podía darse la libertad de convertirse en bruja. Su poder era equivalente al que llegó a obtener Homura, así que acabaría siendo una catástrofe. Ante el peor de los escenarios, tenía claro lo que debía hacer.

Y no dudaría en hacerlo.

* * *

Para Asahi, ni siquiera fue necesario realizar el contrato. El deseo de Shion estuvo directamente relacionado con ella, por lo que recibió parte de sus poderes, los cuales mezclados con los propios que por fin despertaron, lograron regresarla a su forma original apenas abrió los ojos.

Sin embargo, en el caso de Asahi, al contrario de Shion, en cuánto asumió su nueva forma, la entidad de Kaname Madoka tuvo que tomar necesariamente el mando.

Aun con los intentos de los Incubadores por ocupar la misma retención que aplicaron con Shion, fue imposible. Nunca pudieron calcular con precisión el verdadero poder de Madoka, ya que nunca lograron atraparla completamente. Requirió casi nada de esfuerzo para liberarse.

Estaba confundida, a pesar de todo. El mundo distaba de lo que conoció, pero su deseo fue claro y conciso, así que tampoco podía pensárselo demasiado.

Tenía trabajo qué hacer.

* * *

Para cuando pudo volver al tiempo presente, le pareció extraño no encontrar rastro de Homura.

No había pasado mucho tiempo en relación al momento en que despertó y el mundo había cambiado totalmente, de nuevo, reinado por el sistema de La ley del Ciclo.

Cerró los ojos y buscó con cuidado, porque quería verla. No iba a dejar el mundo mortal sin reencontrarse con ella.

Pero bastó con que manifestara sus ansias para que la imagen apareciera en su mente.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Ya era segunda vez que le tocaba presenciar la SoulGem destruida de Homura. Respiró profundo y negó con la cabeza, suprimiendo el nudo en su pecho.

En esos entonces, no pudo hacer nada. Pero ahora…

Sonrió para sí misma.

* * *

Homura despegó sus párpados lentamente, acoplándose con cuidado a la luz del sol. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la atacó. Llevó una mano hasta su frente y masajeó sus sienes con cuidado.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no debería estar ahí. Se sentó de golpe y miró a sus alrededores. Estaba sentada en un prado deshabitado, el viento desordenando levemente su cabello. No había árboles, solo un campo de flores de colores intensos, variados. Rosas, tulipanes, camelias, margaritas, peonias, girasoles, lavandas… Al menos esas fueron las que alcanzó a reconocer. La fuerte esencia delataba lo frescas que estaban, y se iba a poner de pie para observarlas mejor, cuando el sonido de pasos la obligó a voltearse.

"¡Por fin despiertas! Te traía una almohada y una manta por si planeabas seguir así."

"¿Mado…ka?" La voz salió ronca, rasposa, y se llevó una mano de inmediato a frotar bajo su cuello. "¿Qué…?"

"Mhmhm." Madoka se acercó hasta estar de pie frente a Homura, divertida con su expresión. Lucía su usual vestido blanco, larguísimo, y con galaxias retratadas por el interior. Homura parpadeó varias veces y siguió lentamente el camino desde la punta de las botas rosa, subiendo de a poco y poniendo atención a cada detalle, embelesada. Madoka se llevó una mano a cubrirse la boca, intentando apagar su risa, en vano. "¡Homura-chan! Que poco discreta…"

Homura se quedó boquiabierta, recién dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se volteó de golpe, vista fija en el pasto. "Y-Yo no q-q-quise, lo siento…"

Su titubeo ganó una nueva sonrisa por parte de Madoka, ladina. Ella se agachó y se sentó junto a una Homura que quería enterrarse y puso una mano en su mejilla para obligarla a que la mirase. "No me quejo, solo me sorprende. Ahora… Pensé que estarías más inquieta, quizás la influencia de Shion-chan es la que te tiene más compuesta."

Homura se sorprendió al escuchar aquel familiar nombre e instintivamente fue a mirarse ambas manos, palmas hacia arriba. Madoka la soltó solo para cubrirlas con las propias. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Mmm…" Madoka se encogió de hombros. "Pidieron un deseo demasiado generoso y pretencioso. ¿Lo recuerdas? 'Que pueda hacer lo que quiera.'"

Homura arqueó una ceja. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, pero… "¿Entonces? Sabes que todo tiene sus límites, sin importar el deseo."

"No te subestimes, Homura-chan."

"¡Pero rompimos la SoulGem! Yo no debería estar aquí…"

"Si es por eso, ninguna de las dos debería estarlo, ¿recuerdas?"

"A-Ah…" Sus labios temblaron automáticamente y lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. "Madoka…"

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y la acercó para abrazarla. "Tranquila. Yo lo entiendo, Homura-chan. Nunca quisiste hacerme daño."

Homura hizo todos sus intentos por apartarse, pero su cuerpo estaba débil y el agarre de Madoka demasiado fuerte. "¡Pero yo te-!"

"Ya no lo digas. Gracias a ello podemos estar aquí. Deja de culparte, ya todo acabó. Yo estoy contigo, Homura-chan. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, aun cuando me hubiese gustado que fuera de otra forma… Pero conozco tus sentimientos, no hay forma de que pueda resentirme contigo. No puedo, contigo no."

Homura fue cediendo de a poco, haciendo lo posible por retener el ataque de llanto. La calidez de Madoka logró tranquilizarla, y a pesar de todo, esas palabras lograron calmarla de a poco. Porque eran todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

"El alma es inmortal, Homura-chan. Por eso estás aquí, por eso estoy aquí. Shion-chan y tú son la misma persona, porque comparten la misma alma. Vivieron distintas experiencias, y es por eso que ahora ella sigue en ti, como parte de una Homura-chan completa. Lo mismo pasa conmigo y Asahi-chan. También… Fue una experiencia hermosa. Me alegra que una chica como ella viva en mí."

Madoka la soltó lentamente para poder verla a la cara. "Les debemos a ellas, también." Secó con cuidado las lágrimas de Homura con la tela de sus guantes blancos, sonrisa siempre presente. "Te extrañé muchísimo…"

"Y-Yo solo… Lo que más quería era verte de nuevo, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho… Lo único que deseaba era verte…"

Ojos dorados la miraron, entornados, con una calidez que hace muchísimo no se hacía presente con esa intensidad. "Los deseos y los milagros existen, Homura-chan. Y parece que el destino no nos quiere separadas."

Homura respiró profundo, sobrecogida con el momento, capturando cada gesto, cada palabra, cada signo de Madoka. Un doloroso nudo por fin comenzó a destejerse de su pecho, brindándole una calidez que estaba segura podría sanar a cualquier enfermo, porque solo en instancias así era capaz de creer en esa frase. Se limitó a asentir y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa leve, pero desde el fondo de su corazón.

Pero de pronto, hubo una pizca de duda en el rostro de Madoka. "¿Homura-chan…?"

"¿Sí?"

"Yo, uhm… De verdad, conozco todo lo que sentiste en esos entonces."

Homura parpadeó, sin acabar de entender lo que le decían.

Madoka suspiró. "Lo que sientes por mí."

El calor subió inmediatamente por su rostro y casi tropieza por su intento de escapar, al final cayendo de espalda. Sus manos fueron a empujar para seguir apartándose, pero hubo un peso y al segundo siguiente tenía a Madoka encima, deteniéndola y con el ceño fruncido. "¿Ya no lo sientes así…?"

"Y-Y-Yo…"

"¿Mhm?"

Homura sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar y de huir a toda cosa, pero sabía que sería imposible. Tragó pesado y negó con la cabeza. "N-No q-quiero que me o-odies… Olvídalo, d-debe causarte a-asco…"

"Homura-chan." Su voz fue firme y provocó que la garganta de Homura se bloqueara, ahora temblando visiblemente.

Madoka entendió, con dolor, que su reacción era producto del pésimo autoestima que se tenía. Sintió momentánea molestia por las personas que pudieron provocarlo, porque Homura había sido así desde el primer día que la conoció. "¿…Puedo besarte?"

"¡¿E-Eh?!"

"Quiero besarte… ¿Puedo?"

"M-Mado…"

"Eres demasiado tímida, Homura-chan." Con una leve risa, acabó inclinándose hacia abajo, pero se detuvo cuando su nariz rozaba contra la ajena. Ladeó levemente la cabeza y separó sus labios. Ojos dorados miraron de soslayo a una estupefacta Homura. "Si no quieres que lo haga, detenme. Tienes… 5 segundos," dijo en un susurro.

Homura sentía que su mente sufría una sobrecarga. Intentó verbalizar algo, porque ni ella misma estaba segura si esto estaba bien. Siempre se había sentido así respecto a Madoka, pero fue durante toda una eternidad en donde nunca pensó poder ser correspondida en lo más mínimo. No tenía idea si lo era, efectivamente, pero que Madoka estuviera encima suyo así, ya era lo suficientemente increíble como para quedarse totalmente sin habla. La sangre le hervía, pero se encontró atrapada por el suave aliento tibio que marcaba la distancia entre las dos. Madoka contaba los segundos, pero el sonido no llegó a sus oídos. Labios delgados encontraron los propios y se dejó arrastrar por la plenitud que la llenó en ese momento. Madoka se separó lentamente luciendo una sonrisa ladina, a pesar del rubor que pintaba su rostro.

"¿Me responderás ahora, Homura-chan? ¿Ya no sientes lo mismo?"

Homura ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, evitando la intensa mirada que le daba la otra chica. "Y-Yo…" No, no podía. Las palabras no se formaban. Escuchó a Madoka suspirar y temió lo peor, temió haberla lastimado. Pero cuándo se iba a voltear, sintió labios nuevamente, sobre su mejilla esta vez. Madoka plantaba varios besos, lentamente, y Homura acabó cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la sensación. Madoka sonrió ante ello y depositó el último sobre la comisura de su boca.

"¿Homura-chan? Abre los ojos…"

Accedió, y se volteó a verla a pesar de que seguía demasiado nerviosa.

"Yo sí te quiero. Me has hecho esperar demasiado, no quiero esperar más… Dime, ¿podemos querernos?"

"Madoka…"

"¿Puedo abrazarte?"

Y esta vez fue Homura quien enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la otra. Madoka volvió a inclinarse, esta vez para acomodarse y descansar su rostro bajo el cuello de Homura. Cerró los ojos, complacida.

"¿Madoka?"

"¿Mhm?"

"…T-También te quiero." Dijo entre murmuros.

"¿Uh? No te escucho…" –Mentía, estaba encima de ella, por supuesto que escuchó-

Homura sentía tanto calor que podría jurar que en cualquier minuto empezaría a salirse olor a quemado. Respiró profundo y apretó más el abrazo, logrando sorprender a la otra, "…que te quiero, Madoka."

Madoka suspiró, feliz. "Homura-chan…" Se acurrucó mejor entre sus brazos. "Entonces, ¿podemos?"

Asintió con una sonrisa que contagió de inmediato a Madoka. La última se inclinó nuevamente y selló el acuerdo con un nuevo beso que llenó de calidez a ambas.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñó Shion-chan?"

Homura parpadeó, sin entender a qué se refería, menos aún por qué en ese momento.

"Que vivas el ahora, Homura-chan. Si me permitirás quererte… Quiero que avancemos."

Homura fijó la vista en un punto invisible del cielo azul, despejado. "El ahora, ¿uh?" Se sintió momentáneamente ridícula por haber sido aleccionada por una chica que había vivido mucho menos que ella. Pero de nuevo, hoy la idea no se le hacía tan difícil de procesar, porque tenía esa lección incrustada en su alma, presente para recordarle si fuese necesario. Regresó la mirada hacia ojos dorados que la miraban curiosos, con el ceño levemente fruncido. "Mhm. Tenía… Toda la razón. Madoka, yo lo sien-"

Un nuevo beso acabó callándola y negó con la cabeza. "No más disculpas, Homura-chan. Solo demuéstrame qué tanto crees en esas palabras."

"Lo haré, lo prometo."

Que su voz recobrara la firmeza solo para eso logró satisfacer a Madoka y se movió lo necesario para enderezarse. "Entonces vamos, Homura-chan."

Ella siguió la iniciativa, pero arqueó una ceja. "¿Hacia...?"

"¡Conmigo, por supuesto!" Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, "tenemos que reencontrarnos con los demás." Sin embargo, cuando Homura iba a responder, se inclinó hacia adelante con su mano libre alzada y fue a pellizcar la nariz de la otra chica. "Y tú vas a ayudarme. Esa será tu condena."

"¿Condena? Lo dices como si me molestara la idea. No estaría tranquila haciendo nada mientras tú te llevas todo el peso."

Madoka sonrió ampliamente, ojos entornados ante la determinación de la otra, aquella siempre presente, aquella que siempre admiró. "Eres demasiado seria a veces, Homura-chan. Y bien, contaré contigo."

Y así, Homura fue dirigida por una Madoka que decidió dar el camino largo para aprovechar el día soleado y apreciar el cielo libre de nubes.

Pequeños gestos como ese le recordaban momentos, durante los primeros días en que la conocíó hace tantísimas líneas de tiempo atrás, en que Madoka siempre buscaba la ocasión para enseñarle y convencerla de que había muchísimas cosas buenas en el mundo que valían la pena proteger. Hoy, verla así, enseñándole nuevamente, solo pudo traerle lágrimas de nostalgia y felicidad que desaparecían al instante por el roce del viento.

Sonrió, y estaba segura de que esa segunda parte de ella misma también sonreía con sinceridad, feliz de conocer lo hermoso del mundo, también.

Fin.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Shion = Literalmente se refiere a la flor Aster tataricus/margarita de otoño. En hanakotoba (lenguaje de las flores) significa remembranza, "no te olvidaré."**

 **Asahi = Sol de mañana. ¿Qué? Pienso que le pega a Madoka por ser rayito de esperanza = solcito. Además no quería darles nombres obvios como Nodoka o Honoka :U**

 **Pensé hacer un omake de esto donde profundizara un poco más sobre el sistema per sé. Pensé hacerlo acá pero ya en sí iban 11k palabras así que no, too much. Si hay personas que lo quieran, quizás suba el omake, pero por ahora quedará en esto nada más.**

 **Me lancé con cosas equis sobre el alma, pero el sentido de que el alma es inmortal viene de la diosa del alma, Psique. Además, toda la idea del karma y etc siempre ha tocado el tema de las reencarnaciones y bueeeno la verdad nunca supimos qué pasa con el alma de una bruja derrotada o3o por lógica, claro, vanished, pero no sé. Usualmente no me lanzo con conceptos así snif pero mi pseudo senpai me dijo que le diera nada más :U espero que quien lea no lo considerara poco consistente o qué se yo.**

 **Citas tomadas de Afraid - The Neigbourhood**

 **En fin, eso es todo. Saludines.**


End file.
